Superpower High School Pokemon AU
by UltraSceptile391
Summary: Ash was an under average teen going to Pallet Middle until Rocket Labs releases a virus that will forever change Ash's life. HIGH SCHOOL AU NO POKEMON


**It is I, Sceptile and I'm sorry about not updating my other fic it's just that I don't know what to do, I feel like brought in Anabel too early and I'm figuring out how to fix it. **

**Anyways this story is in an AU with no pokemon. But everyone has some sort of power that is related to their signature pokemon. **

**Fantasy **

**Amourshipping**

**No lemons.**

**Rated M for swearing**

**So anyways enjoy!**

"ASH KETCHUM WAKE UP RIGHT NOW" Delia shouted at Ash who was still asleep. "Ugh fine, whatever" Ash groaned as he got up and got ready for school.

Ash grabbed toast and looked at the clock "oh, shit!" Ash grabbed his bag and ran out the door "okayhaveagooddaymomseeyalaterbyeeee"

Outside it was a sunny day, the air was humid. There were a few cars going by but the roads weren't chaotic yet. Ash ran as fast as he could, streaks of purple coming from his back. After he finally reached his school, he ran to his locker, shoved his bag in and grabbed his stuff and ran into his homeroom. A few seconds later the bell beeped

Ash Ketchum: Level 2.75 Lightning

Attack: 4

Defence: 2

Speed: 4

Recovery: 1

"Phew, I barely made it" Ash sighed as he sat down in his seat in the row in front of the back row.

Paul who was sitting behind him kicked Ash in the back "so you're late again Ashy-boy"

"What's your problem Paul" Ash growled

"You are my problem, ya weakling now bend over so I can see the board," Paul said as he kicked Ash again

"Fuck you Paul" Ash spat

"Damn you, Ashley ketchup" Paul growled as his eyes turned green. Ash felt his legs get constricted by vines from Paul's legs.

Ash sparked his fist and turned around his eyes glowing purple " Paul you son of a bi-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE ATTENDANCE YOU IDIOTS" Mr Oak, their homeroom teacher yelled as he hit them both it the face with a jet of water. They both turned around and powered down "sorry" they both mumbled

"anyway," oak continued his eyes returning to their normal colour.

Mr Oak: Level 3 Water jets

Attack: 4

Defence: 2

Speed: 5

Recovery: 1

**Time skip to lunch…**

"Hey there Ashy-boi," Gary said as he gestured Ash to sit next to him.

Ash sat down and set his tray on the table "You've just had science" he stabbed a chicken tender "so can ya tell me the answers to the short answer questions"

Gary glared at Ash "No Ash, that's cheating."

"Plz?"

"No"

"Pleeeeease?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"With a cherry on top?"

"No"

"Ugh whatever" Ash gave up

"Umm," Misty sweatdropped "Ash you do realize the quiz is open book right?"

"Oh" the teen sweatdropped "right"

"Idiot" Gary chuckled.

"Shut up" Ash turned away and shoved a tater tot in his mouth.

In the next few minutes, May had joined them.

"Hey! We got our grade reports in Math" May placed a piece of paper on the lunch table. It had May's full name, grade, class and the letter B on it.

"Oh no…" Ash hated getting grade reports, he knew he would do well, nonetheless, he still dreaded it.

They turned behind as they heard Paul take some kid's grade report.

"AHAAHAHA Yo Paul, look at this loser with a C+" One of Paul's friends said as he waved around the kid's grade. He tried taking it back from Pauls friend but was too short.

"Haha what a loser" Paul laughed

"Damn you!" the kid, whose name was Jeff stood up and ran towards Paul "I'll kill you!" he shouted, his eyes glowing red.

Jeff Level 2.88 Heat Palm

Attack: 7

Defence: 2

Speed: 1.5

Recovery: 1

"I'd love to see you try" Paul smirked as his eyes glowed green.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" A crowd started to form around them. Jeff's friends had fled, they didn't want to suffer the same fate as their friend

Paul: Level 4.5 Vines

Attack: 7

Defence: 7

Speed: 2

Recovery: 2

Ash, Gary, May, and Misty pushed to the front of the crowd to get a good view of the fight that was about to happen.

Jeff ran at Paul with his hands red and punched, aiming for Paul's head, but he just sidestepped and tripped Jeff. Jeff got up again and punched again but this time Paul covered his arms in vines and blocked. Paul grunted from the heat but then he crashed his other arm into Jeff's stomach, making him cough blood. Jeff quickly recovered and slapped Paul leaving a scorch mark on Paul's face. "Argh!" Paul grunted in anger as he jumped back. Vines ripped out from Pauls back as he jumped up.

"Welp this fight is over" May stated.

"Well, at least he managed to burn Paul's ugly ass face" Gary chuckled

"Yeah, but poor Jeff's not going to have a face after this" Misty sighed

The vines from Paul's back constricted Jeff and lifted him several feet in the air before it was slammed down, creating a small crater in the lunchroom. Paul's vines retracted as he grunted and then walked away.

"Wow! How unnecessary" Ash said as he finished his lunch "At least it was entertaining" Ash's friends dropped their empty plates into the trash and walked out of the room as class about to start in a few minutes.

* * *

After school was walking home with Gary, as they lived in the same street "So Ash, what grade did you get?" Gary asked

"B plus, what did you get?" Ash shot a bolt of lightning at a pigeon that was on a tree

"A minus" Gary laughed "I'm still better than you"

"You're only 7 points higher than me!" Ash yelled

"Welp, seeya later," Gary said as he walked into his house.

"Seeya" Ash continued walking down the street for another minute before entering his house. He quickly greeted his mom before he ran up to his room and did his homework. After a few hours, he turned on his Xbox and played Overwatch with Gary, Misty and May. In the night at about 10 Ash went to bed and slept.

* * *

Ash woke up and looked at his alarm clock, which had a blank screen "that's weird" he mumbled. Ash looked behind it and it was plugged in "Did the power go out?" He thought as he walked out of his room and walked down the stairs

"Mom?!" he looked into the kitchen but Delia wasn't there. He walked over to the living room but she wasn't there. He knocked on the bathroom but got no response "Maybe she's in her bedroom" he thought as he walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

No response. He knocked again. No response. "Okay, now this is really trippy" He slowly opened the door and walked into the room, which had a bed, a side table, and a dresser.

He knocked and got no repose for the bathroom. "Mom where are you?!" He yelled out again. If his mom had gone somewhere she would have woken him up or even left a note.

_**Boom **_

Ash saw an explosion through his mom's window. It wasn't a small one, It was colossal, about a mile away from Ash's home "What the fuck?" Ash took a step back "Now this is very weird!" He shouted.

Ash walked into his own room and put on a sweatshirt. He walked into his garage and surprisingly, his mom's Lexus sedan was there which worried Ash even more.

Ash shoved the thought to the back of his mind as he opened the garage door and pushed his bike outside. He closed the door and bikes to the site of the explosion a mile away, not knowing what to expect.

As Ash was getting closer, the air stank of diesel and dead bodies. The smoke made Ash wheeze as it entered his lungs. Ash turned into the town square, and then he saw it, an image that will haunt his mind forever.

Dead bodies, burnt beyond the point of recognition. Buildings crumbled to dust and pieces. Black clouds above him blocked away the sun. It looked like a wasteland. There was no fire anywhere, it didn't look like it happened five minutes ago.

Ash got off his bike and decided to park it, as it was a road bike and the scarred terrain of the town square would likely damage its wheels. Ash walked around examining the charred remains of what were once people. "How?" he asked to no one in particular. "Why?" Ash continued to walk and then he saw it, a deep square ditch in the centre of the town square.

In the bottom of the ditch, a bright white light, emanating from what looked like a crystal. Ash had to shield his eyes from it by squinting because of its brightness. Ash tried zapping it using his powers but it didn't work for some reason. "What? Why can't I use my powers?" He continued to try and zap it but failed.

Ash heard movement behind him so he turned around. He saw a figure standing atop a pile of rubble. He stood about 8 feet tall and wore a cloak. Under his hood were darkness and two red glowing dots "Ash Ketchum, It is nice to finally meet you" A distorted voice said "Who are you-" darkness surrounded Ash's vision.

* * *

Ash woke up in a hospital bed. "What just happened?" he sat up. He was hooked up to a machine that beeps every few seconds and displayed Ash's pulse. Another tube went into him, sending a clear liquid into his body. Ash looked down and founds that he was dressed in a hospital gown.

"Oh, you're awake!" Delia got up from a chair that was located in a corner of the room and walked up to Ash. Her eyes showed worry and concern "Ash, you never woke up last night, you went into a coma."

"How? what? The explosion in the town square! You were missing! The burnt people! The bright light! My powers were gone? The cloaked figure who knew my name!" Ash started mind vomiting.

"Ash, what are you talking about?" you went to bed last night and went into a coma for no reason" Delia became more worried. "I'll get the doctor" She walked out of the room.

Delia walked back inside followed by a man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties holding a clipboard. "Hello Ash Ketchum, I am Doctor Birch, it's nice to meet you" he greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hello" Ash tried getting off the bed. "Hey! I need you to stay there, for now. I still need to run some tests on you and make sure you are okay before I can let you leave." He walked up to the screen hooked up to Ash, and tapped the screen, making it reveal more details. The doctor started to check things off on his clipboard for the next few moments in silence before turning to Ash "How do you feel right now, Ash?"

"I feel fine," Ash said as he played with the wires connected to him. "Well that's good," the doctor cheered "That means we can get you out of here quickly" Ash simply sighed as he lied back down.

Less than an hour later, the doctor confirmed that Ash was healthy and discharged him from the hospital. Ash and Delia thanked Dr Birch and walked out of the hospital. Ash looked up and was surprised that the sky was black. "Yeah, you were out for twenty-five hours" Delia stated "You had me worried"

"Well, it's not my fault you get worried for everything," Ash shrugged "And, it's not like I chose to go into a coma"

"Anyways, I'm guessing you're hungry so we can stop at a twenty-four-hour Subway for dinner" Delia changed the subject. Ash usually ate a home-cooked dinner but it was zero hours and he figured his mom was exhausted from waiting for him to wake up in the hospital, so he agreed.

Ash sat in silence during the four-minute car ride to the Subway. Once they were inside, Delia and Ash talked. She narrated to him interesting things that she had experienced and witnessed while she was working, in the past few days, and Ash listened and laughed with her.

Soon, the mother and son walked out of the Subway and drove home. Once home, they binged a show on Netflix because Ash had twenty-five hours of sleep and Delia had taken two days off.

When Ash noticed it was six-hundred thirty he got up and walked into the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth. Ash walked into his room with a towel around his waist and glanced at his phone "Right, I have friends who care about me" He frowned at the fifty notifications from Gary, May, and Misty.

He quickly got dressed and walked downstairs and ate some toast, trying not to wake his mother who was asleep on the couch. He put his book bag on his back and left for school, leaving a note on the kitchen counter saying that he left for school.

Once Ash started walking down the street, he noticed Gary freezing leaves on the ground as he walked to school. "Sup Gary!" Ash called out and ran up to him.

"Bro, what the hell? How'd you actually wake up on time and what happened yesterday?" Gary had only sent two missed calls and texts yesterday.

"I was in a coma, it has no explanation but after I fell asleep the night before yesterday, I went into a coma for twenty-five hours" Ash explained in a serious tone so Gary would know he wasn't joking.

"Oh," He shrugged "I knew you'd be okay, but May and Misty were very worried. They kept tryna call you and they even went to your house but found no one home. I finally convinced them to shut up after a while"

"Oh wow I didn't know I was that important" Ash sarcastically joked. Causing them both to chuckle.

The duo walked into the school and inside Ash was tackled by Misty and May "WHAT THE HELL ASH, YOU HAD US WORRIED" Is the first thing his childhood friends said "Hey chill, I was in a coma" Ash lifted his arms up in the air like May had a gun. The group laughed it off and caught up Ash on some of what he missed in the previous day.

Ash walked back home with Gary as usual but after he saw Gary walk into his house he ran into his garage and took his bike to the town square "This won't take long" Ash muttered to himself as he bikes as fast as his bike could handle to the town square.

Once he arrived there he looks around and sees people everywhere. Adults watching their kids who were playing, people walking their dogs and some people hanging out or working on the benches because of the peaceful atmosphere in the town square.

Ash parked his bike in a bike parking and swiftly locks it before walking to the centre of the town square where he had seen the ditch with the bright light in his dreams. In front of him was a bed of red flowers. He couldn't identify their name but he didn't care about flowers so he crouched and closely examined the dirt under the flowers.

Ash didn't know what to do. I mean what had he expected? A random ditch in the middle of the town square with a bright light. No that wasn't a possibility. Once Ash was sure no one was watching him he dug his hand into the centre of the flower bed and to his surprise, his hand sank deep down until he felt something cold and smooth. He sent waves of lightning down to loosen the soil around it so he could pull it out and successfully he did, but to his surprise, the object started to send white lightning unlike Ash's purple back into him. Ash grunted as he pulled the object out.

It was a crystal, about the size and shape of a tennis ball. It looked like the light source from his dreams but it didn't produce any light. Before Ash could put it into his pocket, the crystal sank into Ash's palm and went inside him "Wh-What?!" he looked at his hand in horror. He decided to run back to his bike and quickly go home.

Once Ash got home, he quickly greeted his mom before rushing to his room. "Okay, now this isn't normal," he thought "how did it just sink into my hand?!" He shook his head hoping it was another trippy dream but it wasn't. The teen crashed into his bed and groaned "Whatever, it hasn't affected me in any way yet" he drifted off into a quick nap.

Ash woke up an hour later and did his homework. He headed down for dinner. When he got downstairs he noticed his mom was finishing cooking and the TV was on the news channel.

"_Today just in from the Kanto special armed forces and the Kanto disease control agency, a new virus has been released from a Rocket Laboratory in Viridian Forest. This virus has been said to have mixed with the oxygen in the air and anyone in Pallet Town or Pewter City might be exposed to it. The Kanto armed forces have seized this Laboratory but the disease control agency couldn't do anything to stop the virus as they know very little of it and it has infused with the oxygen. Here we have captured two of the head scientists and we have managed to get information from them by the means of interrogation."_

_A tall man stood in front of the camera. He had blue hair and wore glasses. He was obviously frowning as all of his plans had failed so horribly and there was almost no way of salvaging them. _

"_What is your name and position in Rocket Labs," An even taller man with a deep voice asked him. It was Lance, the major general of the Kanto army and the most powerful man in all of Kanto. _

"_My name is James and I am the lead scientist for Project Power Amp" He stated, not being intimidated by Lance. _

James had already been interrogated before but they redid the interrogation for national television.

"_What was the effect of the virus supposed to be?"_

"_It was supposed to amplify the powers of the user" He yawned_

"_What did it end up doing?"_

"_It ended up leaking out to a neighbouring town and city. It wasn't perfect so it gave an extreme, almost eight times more than anticipated, power amplification" Lance was about to say something but James caught him off guard by saying "to those whose blood types are AO negative" _

"_What? You didn't say that before" Lance was surprised but he didn't show it. _

"_needed to keep the show interesting" James shrugged_

"_Is there anything else relating to this matter?" _

"_No" _

_And that was it. The news reporter rambled on about it for a moment before moving on to something else. _

Ash stood in shock. He hadn't expected this turn of events. "Mom. We live in Pallet Town and breathe oxygen…" Ash started

"Umm yeah…" his mom didn't see where Ash was going with this

"Mom, do you remember my blood type?" He asked

"Oh." Then it hit her "**OH!**"

**Yep, that's right, Ash got an extreme power amp. And what is the crystal supposed to be? Well, wait for like a month for me to update :p. Jk, I'll try to update fast, but I'll probably first update the betrayed warrior before this so yeah. Sorry for being MIA for like a year. I hope you liked this fic. I hope my grammar, especially commas, was at least a little better because I actually proofread it and ran it through . **

**UltraSceptile391 **


End file.
